


Sex Bomb

by autumn_child



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALSO i will never forget the sex bomb routine ahhaha, HBD YUURI!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_child/pseuds/autumn_child
Summary: "Don't-" He chokes again this time but with a barely concealed laugh. "I can't look-" Viktor had never been more clueless than ever as he sat on the tatami with Yuuri alternating between choking on his laughter and breathing. His nerves were eating at him as his eyes roamed around. And he saw what Yuuri was clutching on his other hand.His mind blanks for a moment.[HBD Yuuri! ( /^o^)/ ft. Plushenko's Sex Bomb performance :)))]





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was probs a week or two ago when I saw someone link Plushenko's sex bomb performance on fb and omg. You should watch it. But what really brought forth an idea of a plot is demartinidesigns' fanart. Also my own experience not wanting to disturb a people so I know that torture of trying to keep your laughter down. I just want a happy Yuuri for a happy birthday. //throws confetti
> 
> https://yuurisviktor.tumblr.com/post/153761784890/demartinidesigns-someone-help-him-the-idea-of

"Yuuri~" He arrives at the wee hours of the morning but Viktor still pulls himself up to escort Yuuri from the airport. When they arrived home, he immediately led Yuuri to his room. Once Yuuri hit the bed, he was out like a light and Viktor follows through after he had Yuuri stripped to his underwear and Viktor spooned beside him. But morning came to soon  and when he woke up, there was an empty space beside him.

Grumbling, he pats the sheets for his phone and checks the time. He glares as it was still early. He sits up and lets his eyes adjust to the beautifully lit room. Yuuri choose the wrong timing to be punctual. It's not like he'd work him to the bone immediately. He takes a quick shower then dresses up just as fast. His eyes unintentionally stray on today's date and he stills.

'November 29... November 29...' He wonders as he runs down the stairs. It was only when Hiroko urged him to eat first and sat in front of a beautiful plate of classic japanese breakfast that he remembers. "It's Yuuri's birthday today!" He blurts out.

"Indeed, it is." Hiroko places the glass of water beside his plate. "In the past years, he was busy enough to forget it himself. You and Yuuri have been working hard so it's understandable if it slipped your mind. You don't have to worry. It the first time in five years so we had a party planned this evening. We wanted to keep it a surprise as much as possible." She winks at him as wipes her hand on her apron and goes around to check on the other patrons.

Instead of stewing further on his self depreciating thoughts, Viktor digs in and churns on plans. He completely forgot about everything else when he was worrying on Makkachin 's condition and Yuuri's performance. What kind of boyfriend (they haven't exactly talked about it yet but he wanted to think at least) would forget his own love's birthday?

After he sets aside his own dishes, he pesters Hiroko about what he can help to the arrangement but she continuously brushes himoff.

"You can help us by making sure he doesn't walk in on us preparing the room please, Vicchan?" Can someone be  innocent of being manipulative?

"Y-yes." It still catches him off guard when Yuuri's parents call him by that nickname. Then there's the picture of a little Yuuri and his poodle named Viktor.

Hiroko gives a secret smile and he tries to stifle what he hopes is not a sappy look on his face. He slips a quick goodbye then jogs out.

He'd give him a gift later but now he had to monopolized his time. It's the least thing he can do.

He went to the Ice Castle first but surprisingly, Yuuri wasn't around. He went to the counter and Yuuko shakes her head. "He said he's going out but he didn't specify where." And that's how he end up wasting an hour or two going around but he and Yuuri never passed each other.

He goes back to Akatsuki Yu-topia, defeated. In a last burst of motivation, he checks on the kitchen, the baths and their rooms but he wasn't there. Checking the storage room was mostly an after thought but alas, he finds him there. Figures.

Lying on his chest and gasping that is while clutching something- Something he can't be bothered right now he had to see to Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" He kneels beside the shaking body, slipping his hands underneath his arms so that he could lift him. "Slow breaths-" He tries to pull him close to his chest.

But Yuuri, the stubborn man that he is, chokes by the sound of it and a muffled 'no' mouthed on his thighs afterwards. He couldn't be damned whatever the issue was until his breathing turns regular. He juggles between maneuvering Yuuri (who still won't look at him) and changing into a sitting position.

"Yuuri-"

"Noooo." Still shaking and one hand covering his mouth.

"Yuuri!" Getting more confused by the minute and feeling helpless as he rubbed Yuuri's back.

"Don't-" He chokes again this time but with a barely concealed laugh. "I can't look-" Viktor had never been more clueless than ever as he sat on the tatami with Yuuri alternating between choking on his laughter and breathing. His nerves were eating at him as his eyes roamed around. And he saw what Yuuri was clutching on his other hand.

His mind blanks for a moment.

On Yuuri's hand is a costume he hadn't seen for a long time. It was skintone and padded in such away that it mimics a well-developed, muscular physique. And a shiny, gold thong to protect whatever chastity he had at that time.

It was a foreign feeling, being numb. It's almost like he can feel his soul slip away. He comes back to Earth when Yuuri kept tapping his lap. The return of physical sensations almost choked him as mortification hits him like a bus.

Yuuri, that sinful little thing, was breathing fine now but is still giggling. It probably would have been a wonder to behold, one Yuuri Katsuki giggling on his lap. Maybe later on, when he can forget that his boyfriend is still laughing at him for the sex bomb routine.

"Viktor. Viktor." He calls out to him, so soft. Lost in his thoughts, Yuuri who was previously on his lap is now sitting in front of him. "Hey." Eyes lidded and cheeks burning, he smiles (smirks, his rational mind supplies) as he places his own hands on his lap.

"I think." Viktor freezes as he leans in, breath tickling his ears. "I know what I want for my birthday."

Silence consumes the space around then until he catches on with his line of thinking. "No," is his automatic response.

"Come on Vicchan." He mouths on his neck. "I deserve that at least after qualifying for the GPF." He braced himself for Yuuri's full weight when he snuggles against.

Moments later, he contemplates on his life as Yuuri dozes on his shoulder while he's aroused.

* * *

Yuuri, with his kindness, feigns to be surprised in the dinner party. Aside from the usual suspects, the dining room was lively as it was filled  with other family friends and well wishing neighbors. For that moment there he thought that everything that happened in the storage room would be simply forgotten.

Hours later in his own room, he spoons with Yuuri, satisfied and the muscle costume forgotten as the other clothes strewn on the floor.


End file.
